Fireworks
by Sassy08
Summary: After a one week trip to Mars, something's happened between Jimmy and Cindy, something big. Better than it sounds i promise.
1. Begining

Title: Fireworks

Summery: After a one week trip to Mars, something's happened between Jimmy and Cindy.

Note- I'm not sure how old the people are in this story but they are definatly older than they are in the show.

Disclaimer- Ugh...for the millionth time, I don't own any show at all so stop making me wish I did!

Today was the day before the 4th of July. Jimmy and his friends just returned from a one week tripto Mars. Libby and Sheen (who had been dating for two weeks) walked out of the spaceship holding hands laughing. They had spent the entire trip ignoring the others. Carl stayed inside the ship to stay away from germs or foren bug or anything that might set his allergies off leaving Jimmy alone with Cindy.

Now you'd expect Jimmy and Cindy to walk off arguing or something but they were dead silent. They looked shy and tried not to look at each other even though they both slipped looks.

Carl started to walk off but sneezed. He fell into Cindy who tumbled down the stairs and knocked Jimmy over. They all tumbled down the stairs but somehow Carl rolled out leaving Cindy and Jimmy to tumble on their own. When they stopped rolling, Cindy layed on top of Jimmy. They both giggled a little. Cindy blew a strand of hair of her face but it fell back down which caused Jimmy to chuckle a bit. He tucked the strand pieces of hair behind her ear. As his hand brushed against her cheek, they both blushed then their eyes went wide in shock.

"Don't touch me Nerdtron!" She yelled out.

"Well then get off me Vortex!" He yelled back. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off. Jimmy did the same. They glanced at each other but then shook it off and glared at each other. They both became deadly silent again. They both jumped a little when Sheen started talking.

"Hey Jimmy, thanks for the trip but me and my babe Libby here are gonna go hang out at my house." They both walked off. Just like they had during the trip, with Sheen's arm around Libby's shoulder, her head on his shoulder, laughing.

_Flashback_

_They had all just landed on Mars. Everyone got out and started setting up tents and camp. Everyone but Carl that is._

_"Hey Carl come on out!" Jimmy yelled._

_"No I think I'll stay in here Jim there's to many things that could make my allergies kick in. If it's no problem with you guys." _

_"Suite yourself." They all yelled back. As soon as everyone had set up their own tent and helped set up the middle area with the fire pit and wood, Libby and Sheen started walking off. "Hey! Where are you two going?" Jimmy asked._

_"We're going to go 'explore' a little." Sheen said while Libby was giggling. Cindy shook her head. _

_"You know what explore means right?" She asked Jimmy._

_"Yeah I'm pretty sure I know what they mean." He responed. He sighed realizing he was alone with Cindy. He didn't know if he was happy or upset. She looked over at him. He was looking at her too. _

_"What?" She asked a little confuzed. He shook his head_

_"Nothing." He lied. She squinted her eyes but she still couldn't read his face or his expession. She shrugged it off and stepped into her tent to write in her diary. Jimmy turned to his tent to work on some new invention._

_End Flashback_

Jimmy and Cindy stood there unsure of what to do or say.

"So..." Cindy said quietly

"Yeah...I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah I guess so." She walked to her house wondering how things were going to be now. Would everyone notice and know something happened and how long could this go on? How long could she hold all of the feelings inside of her before she burst. She just didn't know. "This is going to be a looooooong..." She stopped to think. "Oh this is going to be hell."

(I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore stories but I guess I lied...I just had this idea and I HAD to write it.)


	2. Just Starting

Fireworks

Chapter two:- Just Starting

Samuraistar- No they don't go that far I promise

Cindy sat in her room reading through her diary from the trip. She still couldn't believe what had happened during that week. She read one entry aloud.

"Gotta go check on Jimmy...something just came crashin' down." She smiled thinking back.

_Flashback_

_Cindy was writing in her diary when something made a loud crash outside. She wrote a last sentence and then walked out of her tent. She started laughing when she saw his high tech all science tent flat on the ground with him inside blindly trying to find his way out. _

_"Well don't just stand there Vortex! Help me out of this thing!" He yelled facing the wrong way which caused her to laugh more. "Oh c'mon!" _

_"Fine but you owe me." She said starting to walk over. She helped guide him out of the tent. She started laughing again when she saw his hair even more messed up than the tent._

_"Oh shut up!" She yelled fixing his hair. He went over and put his tent back up quickly but it fell again. "Gas planet!" He yelled. _

_"You want help?" Cindy asked smiling. He looked up in shock._

_"Are you, Cindy Vortex, offering me help on purpose?" He stood up._

_"Well if you don't want it..." She said turning to leave._

_"No I want it." Jimmy said kneeling back down to fix his tent. "I was just checking." He handed her a hammer. "Can you go and push those steaks in more?" _

_"What you don't trust me?" She asked jokingly as she took the hammer. "You have to check to make sure I mean well?"_

_"Yes." He said plainly. Cindy looked insulted and she was. After all that they had been through together, he still didn't trust her? She threw the hammer down about an inch away from his hand. He looked up to see her stomping into her tent. "Wait Cindy!" He sighed. He really needed better people skills._

_End Flashback_

Her smile faded. That wasn't the best memory of the trip. It wasn't the worst though either. She got up and looked out her window across the street. She saw him walk over to his computer. She wondered what he was thinking about.

Kind of funny he was thinking about her and what happened. 'Strange how things can change just like that.' He thought. "Of course this wasn't just anything or anyone. It's Cindy! It was her all of her!' He remembered what he had done to make up for what he said.

_Flashback_

_He finished setting up his tent and it was already dark out. Cindy was still in her tent. He hadn't really ment what he had said. He sisn't think she'd take it to heart either. He lit a fire and started cooking dinner. He put it in 5 seperate plates. After delivering a plate to Carl, he picked up another plate._

_He walked over to Cindy's tent and gently scratched the tent in substitution of knocking._

_"Cindy." He said "Cindy I made dinner for you." He heard her move a little but she didn't answer him. "I'm coming in." He said before unzipping the tent and opening it up. He walked in to see her sitting there staring at him...just staring at him._

_"Do you really think I'm I can't be nice?" She asked with barely any tone._

_"No." He breathed out. He set the plate down on the floor and sat in front of her. "I know you can be."_

_"You should know that I can be nice." _

_"I do. I mean..." He didn't want to bring it up because it showed so much but it was nessasry to make her understand and make a full apoligy. "Look, you remember when we were stuck on that island together?" He head shot up at the sound of it. Obviously she remembered. "You prooved that then. Hell, you prooved a lot to me during those few days." She looked away a little embaressed._

_"Yeah...I guess you did the same thing."_

_"Hey after we got back-" His question was inturupted by yelling outside._

_"What's wrong Libs baby?" Sheen yelled after a stomping Libby. She turned around._

_"You don't kiss a girl then call her Ultra Lord!" She yelled. Cindy and Jimmy held in a laugh._

_"What? It's a compliment!" Sheen said. Libby let out a frustrated sigh then stomped into her tent. He went into his tent but stuck his head back out. "Are you still mad?" He got hit in the head with a shoe. "Ow!" He yelled. "That hurt!" He waited a few seconds. "Still mad?" Another shoe hit him in the head. "Ow! That hurt!"_

_Sheen and Libby didn't notice that Jimmy was in Cindy's then (Thank god!) Jimmy stepped out of the tent._

_"Grab your food and let's eat." Jimmy said as Cindy smiled._

_End Flashback_

Sure it wasn't anything romantic or anything but it worked. Jimmy got up and looked out the window to see Cindy looking back at him. They both immidiatly turned away. Jimmy leaned against his wall.

"And to think that it was just starting." He sighed


	3. A Good Time

Fireworks

Chapter Three:- A Good Time

Cindy closed her curtains before she changed into her pajamas. It was getting dark out so she climbed into her bed. As hard as she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about a few days into the Mars trip.

_Flashback_

_Cindy had forgiven Jimmy over dinner two nights ago. Libby had forgiven Sheen as well actualy she forgave him about 3 minutes after eating. It was a little sad how quick she always forgave him. They had gone off to 'explore' some more. Cindy was laying on her sleeping bag in her tent. _

_Jimmy 'knocked' on the door. She told him to come in. He walked in and closed the door behind him. She sat up and looked up at him. _

_"Cindy..." He sighed. He kneeled down beside her side. Before she could say anything, he leaned down and pressed his lips down on hers. Once he realized she wasn't pulling away or protesting, he pushed her down so she was back to laying on her sleeping bag. He pulled back a little. "I love you."_

_Cindy woke up at the sound of a scratching at her tent door. _

_"Only a dream." She told herself. 'Man I really do like him.' She thought. _

_"Cindy." Jimmy called._

_"Uhh...Come on in." She said rubbing her head. She had to pull herself together and get the image of him kissing her out of her head quick. She watched him unzip the tent and walked in. "What do you want Jimmy?" She asked still rubbing her head trying to get the image out of her head. But every time she looked at him, she imagined him leaning down and kissing her. _

_"Umm...You just called me Jimmy..." He said _

_"You're not gonna start with that again are you?" She asked a little annoyed. They had gone over this before. "What did you want?"_

_"I was going to explore the planet a little bit, do you want to come with?" He asked. Cindy eyed him carefuly. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what he ment by that. "No! Ewww! I didn't mean the way Sheen and Libby explore. I ment actualy explore the planet."_

_"Sure why not?" She followed him out of the tent. They walked a while without talking. Well Jimmy was talking but mainly to himself. He kept writing down notes on the planet. Cindy sighed._

_"What's wrong?" He asked noticing._

_"I'm just bored. There's nothing to do out here." Jimmy was at a loss of what to say. It was true there was really nothing for her to do. "I'd go back to camp but that'd leave you alone." His head shot up. _

_"It doesn't matter. You can go back if you want to." He went back to writing down notes._

_"No it's okay. Knowing you, you'll get lost." He shook his head at her. "Can we stop to rest for a minute? There's a rock in my shoe and it's killing my feet."_

_"Yeah I guess so." He put down his notepad and pen and sat down on a rock while Cindy removed the rock from her shoe. She sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky._

_"It looks so different than back home." She said. Jimmy didn't know what she was talking about._

_"What?"_

_"The sky."_

_"Oh..." He looked up. "Yeah I guess you're right. I never really looked at it." He went and sat next to Cindy on the ground. _

_"It's really pretty." She said still looking up. 'C'mon say it...who am I kidding?' She thought._

_"Not as pretty as you..." He said softly so softly she barely heard it. 'Oh my god...he said it...' She thought._

_"What?" She asked just to make sure. "What did you say?" _

_"Cindy..." He turned toward her. "After we left that island, things went back to normal, our fighting I mean."_

_"Yeah so..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?" _

_"Why did we start fighting again?" Jimmy was starting to get nervous. He didn't know what he was doing. "Why didn't we just stay friend-like?" Cindy thought for a moment._

_"I-I-I don't know." She looked back to the sky and layed on her back. "I guess it's just at home...we fight. It's just natural." Jimmy leaned over her blocking her view._

_"Why?" Now he was in way over his head. He really didn't know what the hell he was doing. She sat up so that his face was a few inches from hers._

_"I don't know okay?" She lied. She knew why she fought with him._

_"I think we both know why we fight..." He said not moving at all. He could feel her warm breath on him and it made his whole body tingle. They sat there like that for a minute or two. "Nevermind..." He gave up. "I don't know either." Jimmy backed off and stood up. "We should get going. I forgot to tell Carl we left and he'll get worried." He dusted himself off. Cindy stood up. She watched him start walking toward camp._

_"Jimmy!" He turned toward her and raise his eyebrows. "I'll try not to fight with you when we get home as much." He smiled and waited for her to catch up to him. _

_"I'll do the same." She felt him take her hand in his. She blushed slightly but relaxed and smiled. She tightened her grip around his hand and brushed her arm up against his which caused him to blush._

_End Flashback_

Cindy closed her eyes and fell asleep snuggling her pillow dreaming it was her love Jimmy.


	4. The worst kind of Torture part one

Fireworks

Chapter four:- The worst kind of Torture

The aliens in this story are mine, I made them up and if you want to use them in your stories ask me first.

Today was the 4th of July. Man it was going to be akward. The five of them were suppose to sit on Cindy's roof to watch the fireworks.

Jimmy promised himself he'd try not to look at her or at least not below her shoulders. Looking her in the eyes would be difficult too.

They both knew that they'd be alone because Carl would get afraid of the heights and get down and then Libby and Sheen would be ignoring them as usual.

Jimmy walked out his front door and saw Cindy sitting on her front porch on the phone. They both stood frozen in each other's gaze. Cindy stopped talking until Brittany started yelling into the phone. She looked away as did Jimmy. He couldn' help but think back to the day before they left Mars.

_Flashback_

_Jimmy was a little dissapointed they'd be leaving tomorrow. He knew despite what they did, he and Cindy would keep fighting. Ever since he had taken her hand, they had gotten closer._

_"Cindy?" He said to her. She looked up. "You wanna go take a walk?" She nodded. They walked for awhile but Jimmy stopped and Cindy followed his example. They turned toward each other. Jimmy went strait to the point. "I don't want things to change." Cindy looked at him a little funny._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know how you felt when we left that island, how you wanted to say there." She nodded. "That's how I'm feeling now. I like being nice to you and not have you yell at me so much." Cindy smiled._

_"Look w have to go back. You know that. I promise we'll still be friends like we are here." She took his hands when he looked like he didn't believe her. "I promise." She said softly. "And if I don't, just throw water on me." They both chuckled. "Of course you do realize that after that I will have to hurt you." _

_"yeah...I kinda knew that." They both chuckled again. They both leaned in closer. When they were a few inches away a gaint net was shot at them knocking them over._

_"Well well well, if it isn't the big headed boy. And we found you so soon. We didn't even have to look that hard." The female voice started laughing. Jimmy looked up to see three blue aliens, two girls and a guy._

_"Let us go!" Jimmy yelled. It was a small space but he managed to move in front of Cindy in a protective way. Almost atomaticaly, she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug for safety._

_"And why would we do that?" The second girl alien said. _

_"I think we'll just K-O you instead." The guy alien said pushing a button. Jimmy and Cindy saw a grey gas be released from the net. Slowly they fell asleep._

_"K-Oed!" The aliens yelled._

_When Jimmy woke up, he was hanging on a stone wall in a stone room. There were metal shackles on his wrists and ankles. There was a wooden platform under his feet so he was still in the air but standing on something. The room was very small, maybe about the size of his bathroom. Cindy was no where to be seen._

_Then he realized something, the cold stone was touching his bare back, his bare legs, and his bare butt. He had no clothes on!_

_His mouth went dry and his heart raced as did his mind. He saw a door open that he didn't even know was there. He watched all three blue aliens walk in._

_"Well well well..." The first alien said. "Let us introduce ourself Jimmy. I'm Mara."_

_"I'm Midnight."_

_"And I'm Thunder." The guy said._

_"We'll give you three questions." Mara told him._

_"Where's Cindy?" He asked immidiatly. He didn't even think about it. It just came out of his mouth._

_"Oh the blonde girl? You'll see her soon enough." Midnight responded._

_"What kind of sick twisted perverted plessure do you get out of me being here like this?" He asked_

_"The galexy!" Mara shouted. "Power!"_

_"Why did you captue me and Cindy?" He asked his final question. Thunder started to answer but Mara stopped him._

_"Let me explain. Maldar sent out a message that if he got a video of Jimmy Neutron being tortured personaly, he'd give the tape owner the galexy." They all started to laugh insanly. Midnight walked over to him and put a blind fold on him. "Get ready for the worst kind of torture, Jimmy." Jimmy heard something move and he heard the aliens start to laugh._

_End Flashback (and chapter)_

I realize this had nudity but it's nothing sexual so I thought this rating was acceptable but if anyone thinks I should change it to M plz tell me.


	5. The worst kind of torture part two

Fireworks

Chapter five:- The worst kind of torture part 2

Miss Crankypants- I do have to say something...have you ever watched the show?

_Flashback (continued)_

_"Let me go!" Jimmy heard Cindy yell. He started panickin. _

_"Let her go! Now! Don't touch her!" He started yellingand tried to wiggle out of the cold metal shackles. He heard all three of the aliens laugh._

_"Now why would we do that?" Mara asked_

_"You think we're just going to let you go and give up the galexy? No no no no no no no." Midnight stated_

_"Jimmy?" Cindy yelled "What's going on! Why am I blind folded?" She yelled again._

_"Thunder! Midnight!" Mara shouted "Take off the blinf folds!" Cindy and Jimmy's blind folds were removed at the same time. Nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see._

_Cindy was hanging just like Jimmy and she was naked too! Jimmy tried to look away but he couldn't. She was beautiful. She had the perfect figure and curves. He hadn't realized how much she had grown over the years. He kept looking her up and down. She was perfect._

_Cindy looked him up and down too. She hadn't realized how he had grown too. No he wasn't like the jocks with huge muscles but he had gotten taller and he had some muscles. She never saw it though becuase of the type of clothes he wore. _

_They both tried to avoid looking between each other's legs but it was difficult not to. The temptation was just to strong. They blushed and after snapping out of their stares, looked away._

_"Now we'll leave you two alone and remember," Thunder boomed. "You're being taped." He pointed to a camera hanging on the wall. They walked out laughing more._

_Jimmy and Cindy just hung there silently not looking at each other. They both tried very hard not to blush or think about each other._

_"I'm sorry..." Jimmy said out of no where._

_"This isn't your fault." She responded and thinking 'for once'._

_"No, I mean I'm sorry for looking." He blushed even harder._

_"Oh..." Cindy said a little shocked that he'd apoligize for that. "I'm sorry too." She added "But let's not worry about that now. Let's start thinking of ways to escape." Jimmy let his head drop._

_"I...I don't know." He was to embaressed to think, embaressed that Cindy saw him like this and embaressed that he looked at her. His head was still turned away from her to stop himself from looking._

_"Jimmy..." Cindy said. "Jimmy look at me." His eyes went wide. "Or...wait...look at my face and not below my shoulders." He did as told. Every now and then he glansed downwards though. "There has to be some way out of this now think!" She yelled_

_"Cindy!" He yelled. "There's no way out of this...this... this torture!" Cindy was taken back by his outburst. "This is the worst kind of torutre! They're torturing my heart! It's almost impossible not to look and you and want to take atvantage of you! You're beautiful! And I can't blame anyone but myself!" He started yelling even louder. "Don't you see? Those aliens are the only ones who have finaly been able to to hurt me personaly and emotionaly! It's impossible not to love you and want to have you! It's torture enough at home but now like this! It just isn't fair to see you like this and to be embaressed by looking at you! It isn't fair to see you at home and know I can't have you but now seeing you like this is ripping my heart out!"_

_"You think it's easy for me?" Cindy shot back. "Do you think it's easy for me not to look at you? Huh? I feel the same god damned way you do! I don't want to want to look at you like this! They're not just torturing you! They're torturing me too! Seeing you at home with your clothes on is bad enough! Now to see you without them! It's impossible to try to resist looking at you! If you think this is easy for me and I'm not embaressed by looking at you or you seeing me like this, then you need a reality check! But we can't let them win! Now think! Think before they make us do something we don't want to do!" She continued to yell. What she said hit him like a ton of bricks. This was bad enough. _

_He started trying to move and wiggle out of his shackles. All of a sudden, a red laser shot through the shackles._

_"My watch!" He yelled "they didn't take off my watch." Hope lit up in both of their eyes. He pushed the button on his watch up against the shackle to shoot the laser. He shot off all of his shackles one by one and jumped off the wooden platform. He aimed the laser at Cindy's shackles and shot them off. She jumped off the ledge. Now that she could, she covered her breasts with her arms. As a reaction he put his hand on her back as comfort._

_"Don't touch me." She said_

_"Oh right." He laughed nervously. "Sorry." They ran for the door. Right before they opened it, it flew open._

_"Well well well..." Mara said with her arms crossed._

_"Do you think we weren't watching that tape?" Thunder asked laughing. (A/N: they tend to laugh a lot) Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other's eyes and nodded. Cindy punched Thunder's face as he was laughing and Jimmy shot the ground near Mara's feet with her laser which caused her to stumble back. Mara hit Midnight causing them both to fall. Jimmyy and Cindy ran past them turning multipul corners until Cindy stopped._

_"Uhh...Jimmy." She held up two white robes. _

_"Yes!" He yelled. She threw him one of the robes and he slipped it up as did she. After that they continued to run. Jimmy saw a door labled 'chambre de vidéo' which ment room of video. "In here." He said. He grabbed Cindy's hand and led her into the room where they found many moniters and tapes of multipul rooms.They found the room they were in and grabbed the tape. They also saw that the aliens were moving towards them. _

_They climbed into a closet facing the same way so that Cindy's front was against Jimmy's back. She wrapped her arms around his waist for comfort. She couldn't see it but he was smiling. He liked the feeling of her arms around him. He placed his arms on hers. She buried her face into the white robe on his back. They heard the aliens walk into the room._

_"They took the tape!" Thunder boomed._

_"They must have took it and run!" Midnight yelled_

_"Let's go!" Mara yelled then ordered them out. They all ran out and slammed the door shut. Jimmy and Cindy slowly got out of the closet. They watched the moniters to look for an exit. Once they found it, Jimmy ran for the door._

_"Jimmy..." Cindy pointed at a button that said 'self destruct'. He nodded and she pressed it. Flashing red lights went off all over the place. Then a warning went off._

_"This shelter will self destruct in one minute." It said_

_"Alright we don't have much time, let's go!" He yelled. He grabbed Cindy's hand and pulled her out the door. They kept running._

_"This shelter will self destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6," It yelled over speaker phone. They found the exit and ran with all their might. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They fell over outside the alien's camp. Jimmy basicaly threw himself over her to protect her from the explosion. Once the explosion was over, he uncovered her. She gave him a weak smile to him then realized her robe had come undone and it was open. She quickly recovered herself._

_"Ummm..." Jimmy wasn't sure what to say or do. "We should probably get back." They slowly found their way back to their camp. It was an akward walk back. They tried not to look at each other but they both snuck glanses. Once they got back, they noticed Sheen and Libby had not returned. "Do we agree not to tell anyone about this?"_

_"Yeah..." Cindy lit a fire then pointed to the tape still in his hand. "Burn that tape." She said then went into her tent._

_"Yeah..." He said. He looked at the tape._

_End Flashback_

Jimmy sighed and went up to his room and layed on his bed thinking. He looked over at one unpacked bag. He got up and got something out of it. He went downstairs and back out the door. Cindy was still on her front porch.

"I gotta go." She said into the phone as she saw him approach her. She also saw what was in his hand. He handed it to her. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked. He nodded and her eyes went wide with shock.


	6. Unburned Tape

Fireworks

Chapter six:- Unburned Tape

"I told you to burn this." Cindy said staring at the tape now in her hands.

"I know..." Jimmy said sheepishly. "But Cindy," She looked away with tears in her eyes. "Please..."

"Why didn't you burn it?" She asked looking him strait in the eye. "Do you like looking at me like that? Did you keep it so you could look at me whenever you want!" She yelled.

"Cindy!" He stopped her. "Do you even remember what I said about you when we were locked in there?" He asked. She thought about it. She honestly couldn't remember. She could remember his mouth moving and yelling at her but she couldn't remember his words or hers for that matter. She shook her head. "Neither did I. That's why I kept it, to see what we said to each other." Cindy looked back down at the tape. "Watch the tape and tell me what you think of it, about what happened there." He turned and went back into house. She swollowed a lump in her throat.

She went up to her room and slowly put the tape in the VCR. She watched as Jimmy started telling.

"You're beautiful!" He yelled out. Cindy had been blinded by her fright and anger before but now she heard loud and clear what he said. She put her hand over the heart and felt tears coat my eyes. "It's impossible not to loce you and want you! It's torture enough at home but now this?" He continued to yell. 'torture enough at home' She thought. 'oh my god...' She thought as it hit her for the first time. She didn't think it was possible. 'It couldn't be. He couldn't love me, could he?' Then she heard herself start yelling

"I feel the same god damned way you do!" She heard herself yell. She watched herself yell and express her feelings. She felt it all come back to her and she now remembered what she said. She was startled when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl." Libby said on the other line. "Look, Sheen and I are gonna hang out alone tonight because today is our two month aniversary."

"But you've only been going out for two weeks." Cindy said a little confused.

"Yeah but Sheen doesn't know that." They both laughed a little. "Are you okay girl?" She asked. "You and Jimmy haven't faught at all sinse we got back, heck you two haven't even looked at each other."

"Yeah everything's fine or it will be, I think." Cindy answered staring at the T.V. that was now turned off.

"So you'll be okay with Jimmy and Carl tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later." Cindy hung up. She fell on her bed and fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was dark out and it was almost time for them to meet on her roof. She quickly changed into unwrinkled clothes. She walked out her door and saw Jimmy about to knock on the door.

"Oh...uhhh...You ready?" He asked a little nervous. The sound of his voice made a chill go down her spine. She swollowed hard and nodded. She saw a blanket on the front lawn.

"I thought we were going to be on the roof." She said a little confused.

"Oh this is for Carl. He won't go on the roof, right?" He asked Carl.

"Uh-uh no way. Too high!" Carl responded. Jimmy and Cindy grabbed aother blanket and a ladder then went up to the roof. They sat there for a while in an uncomfortable silence. Jimmy got brave and said something he was sure he was going to regret.

"Do you wanna talk about the tape?" He asked.

(I know it was short but hey at least it's somethin)


	7. Authors Note

Sry to say that the next chptr of this story may not be up for a while. I am having some serious problems with an ex and with the pressure and stress being put on me along with school, I just don't have the time to write the next chptr. But I will get it up as soon as I can.

Oh and plz don't come after me w/ torches and pitchforks my cousin has threatened to do that and she actualy will lol. Thanks Everyone

Sassy08


	8. Did you mean it? AKA Fireworks

Fireworks

Chapter seven:- Did you mean it?

Sry it took me so long to get this chptr up!

"What?" Cindy sat there a little shocked that he brought the tape up so soon. Jimmy looked away then down at the roof.

"I asked if you wanted to talk about the tape." He still looked away. Cindy pulled her knees up and hugged them.

"Ummm...not really..." She said a little shaky.

"Oh..." Jimmy moved a little away from her. He felt his heart had been ripped out. He figured the 'no' ment what he feared all along. "Well I want you to know, even though you didn't, I did mean what I said in there." Cindy's head snapped up to see him still looking away.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well I kind of figured you didn't mean anything you said in there, especialy if you don't want to talk about it." He leaned back putting his weight on his hands. "I figured you just said that stuff under pressure and would want to take it all back. Cindy sighed. He still didn't look at her. She put her hand gently on his. Now his head snapped down to look at her hand on his then at her.

"Jimmy...that's not what I ment. I'm just a little uncomfotable talking about it that's all." They saw the sky light up as a firework went off. Neither of them looked toward it though. "You have to understand that talking about it brings back the shame that I don't want to remember."

"I know...the same goes for me but we can't act like it never happened." She nodded.

"I know that but..." Another firework went off in the sky. "I...it...just..." She couldn't find the words. She sighed. Within seconds his lips crashed onto hers. Cindy's eyes widened at first then gave in and kissed him back. She pulled back and looked at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"Did you mean what you said in there or not?"

"Of course I ment it! I've been in love with you for years! How could anyone not be in love with you?" Cindy's eyes softened. "You're smart..." Another firework went off. "...cute..." another firework, "...sweet..." another one "..and you care about me." He smiled knowing what she said was true. Cindy felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Jimmy wiped it away with his thumb. His hand stayed holding her face. They both smiled.

"Cindy... I love you."

"I love you too." Jimmy gently pulled her face to his and kissed her gently at first but then as she wrapped her arms around his neck and layed down on her back, the kiss increased in passion. She opened her mouth and his tongue entered her mouth. She welcomed it too. The electric shock that went down both their backs when their tongues touched was the greatest thing they'd ever felt. It was undescribable. They broke away and smiled at each other. They sat up as Jimmy draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. They sat like that watching the rest of the fireworks and once in a while leaned over and kissed.

After the fireworks were over, they climbed off of the roof and Jimmy walked Cindy to her door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Jimmy asked holding her hand just outside her door.

"Yeah..." She leaned in and kissed him one more time. "I hear the phone ringing. I better go. I'll call you tomorrow." He slowly let go of her hand and nodded. Cindy walked into her house and shut the door behind her. She lent on the door for a moment smiling. Then she went to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Cindy."

"Hey Libs."

"What's going on? You sound happy and a few hours ago you sounded dead." Cindy couldn't help but continue to smile and laugh a little. "What happened on Mars that I missed?"

"I'll tell you later."

"So what happened tonight?"

"Well... I saw fireworks." Cindy laughed as Libby on the other line looked confused.

(I know cheesy ending and line but... oh well. lol. I think I have another story idea but we'll see what happens)


End file.
